RWBY: The life and Funtimes of Raze
by Loner Soul
Summary: Raze is an orphan who's been living out in the woods for 4 years after his adoptive Father pass away from disease. Given a chance to attend Beacon academy after impressing Ospin, raze decided to give it a try while living out his new life at beacon (Using the Fanfiction App to post this since my computer has bad internet connection)
1. Chapter 1 (08-06 07:13:48)

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _5 months before Ruby and the gang start their first year in beacon._**

"God damnnit its already night time and I still haven't caught anything to eat" said raze as he was sitting at the edge of a Lake in the middle of nowhere trying to catch some fish to eat. Raze was a 17 year old human boy who have been living out in the wild for 4 years while his only company are the wild animals and Grimm that's hiding out in the woods. While whining about how he still haven't caught a single fish the whole day, he suddenly heard the bush rustle behind him. Raze turned around and saw an Ursa Major coming out of the bush right behind him as his face turned from a frown from not catching any fish to a grin as he found something to release his stress on. Raze and the Ursa Major began looking at each other, staring right in each other eye before the ursa suddenly found itself looking at a scaley green claw heading straight towards its neck which immediately beheaded it where its last moments while it's head hit the ground before disintegrating were seeing the scaley green claw morph back to a human hand while the human face looked disappointed as he said. "aww he broke too fast god dammnit, I really need to hold back sometimes. Oh well time to find something to eat". And while raze suddenly jog off looking to find something to fill his stomach. A bullhead was flying above raze camp where a middle age man with silver hair who was holding a Mug filled with coffee was looking over the boy with a face full of amusement from what the boy just did where a woman with light blonde hair tied back into a bun was standing next to the man with a face that looked totally flabbergasted by how raze had one shot kill the ursa." How did that boy kill that ursa alone while normally it takes a team of huntsman to kill one?!" Said the woman while the middle age man just took a sip of his coffee before saying the few words that might changed the life of the young boy that was happly eating some blueberries that he had found after running around the forest. " I think it's time to meet this young gentleman and ask him whether he wants to attend beacon".

 **Authors note: Hello everyone this is the first fanfic that I have ever written so excuse me with my storytelling skills and grammar as I wasn't the best with English hahaha so basically this story will be how Raze will spend his time at Beacon with team RWBY and the rest of the gang. It will mostly follow vol 1 - vol 3 as I already plan the ending of the story so here's the BIO of Raze!!!**

 **Name: Raze Beowulf**

 **Height: 180cm**

 **Weight: 80kg**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: male**

 **Birthday: 5th July**

 **Birthplace: Mistral**

 **Hobbies: exercising, Fishing, sleeping**

 **Likes: Meat, fighting, Faunus, music**

 **Dislikes: bullies, being around people**

 **Personality: Quiet and shy when around people (especially around girls, he will immediately starts to stutter with his words, turn red from embarrassment and sprout animal ears on top of his head) when alone he's basically Nora but abit tamer**

 **Weapons: none**

 **Aura Color: green**

 **Semblance: BioMorph (He can morph parts of his body into animal parts such as turning his hands into a tiger claws and he can also make himself look like a Faunus)**

 **Appearance: Long and flowing black hair which he kept in a pony tail. His face has a scar running along the left side of his face and he's also blind on his left eye but his right eye is working fine.His** **whole body is quite tanned from sunbathing whenever his not training with scars covering his entire torso because fighting with Grimm and wild animals.**

 **Background: Raze was raise in an orphanage until the age of 8 where a retired huntsman decided to adopt him so he can pass on his skills to the younger generation. After the huntsman pass away from a disease. Raze decided to live out in the woods so he can learn to use his semblance without harming other people (and also because his anti-social behaviour often lead him to trouble hahaha)**

 **And that's all I can think of and I don't plan to ship Raze with anybody as he's a hardcore loner (like me) and I'm also planning to release a new chapter once a week as I'm not the imaginative type of person and I'm also busy with my part time job so review this if u want too and don't expect me to reply as i don't really pay attention to my emails or inbox so hope u like this story and have a nice day!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, time to head back to the cabin to prepare some traps so I can have something to eat tomorrow." Raze had just eaten finish the blueberries that he managed to find after running around the lake. So after filling his stomach, he decided to return to his log cabin that he managed to make after spending his first year living inside a cave that sadly have been taken over by a horde of king taijitu while he was lost in the forest after fighting a few beowolves during his training.

Once he reach his log cabin, raze immediatly open the door and shouted a greeting which he didn't expect someone to reply back to find a middle age man with silver hair sitting on a chair and a woman with light blonde hair standing on the right side of the middle age man.

Raze:"HI!!! I'M BACK!!!"

Ozpin: "Welcome back Mr Raze Beowulf"

Raze: "AHHHH!!! GHOSTS!!!!"

Ozpin mearly chuckled at the sight of raze getting shocked from someone replying back to his greeting with glynda just look mentally exhausted while raze immediately ran out of the Cabin and hid behind the door before peeking in to the room hoping he wasn't having a hallucination.

"Ok who the hell are you two and why and how are you in my house?" "To answer your question mr raze, my name is ozpin and I am the headmaster at beacon academy in vale and this is glynda goodwitch who is one of my staff." Raze just stare in disbelief as he has no idea why Someone like ozpin is here where as if ozpin have heard what raze had been thinking, he replied "You may be wondering why I am here and the reason is that I had heard Rumours of a boy of your age had been living in this forest for a few years and I decided to come out here and have a look as I am curious as to why there is a boy living out here by himself in the first place" as he continued staring at the child in front of him who was having his jaw hanging while his eyes was still wide open before realising what he was doing and quickly straighten himself before replying to ozpin answer.

"Erm well to be honest, I just decided to live out here by myself as i prefer to be alone and when my Father passed away from a disease a few years ago, I thought it would be the best time to leave my village and travel around so after the funeral, I just packed my essentials, ask a family Friend to take care of the house and just left and wonder about the world, visiting other villages and cities and having the time of my life seeing new things. So after a year of Travelling , I decided to stay here and started to train my close quarter combat skills and my semblance as I was badly injured by a Grimm as you can see the scar that's covering the left side of my face. So after 2 years of living in this forest I managed to have complete control of my semblance and I also managed to find the Grimm that gave me the scar and kill it so now I'm just relaxing out here in the woods as I don't feel like going back home and also because I have no idea what to do for my future"

Ozpin had a curious look when raze mentioned his semblance and he decided to ask whether raze could show him his semblance. "Mr raze could you show me what your semblance can do?" "Hmm? Why? I have no reason to show it to you and also how do you even know my name?"

" Well I am mearly curious to what your semblance can do mr raze and also the reason for knowing your name is because I used to be your Father Friend back in Beacon when we were still students and I also attended his funeral so I managed to saw you there and also gave my condolences to you while I was there."

Raze had been quite shock to hear that ozpin had been his adopted Father Friend when he was young and he also wondered how he had not notice or remember ozpin was at the funeral. "Wait a minute, you were dad's Friend?!"

" why yes, yes I am." Raze jaw dropped again but popped back into place after a few seconds before changing the subject. "Alright, since you were dad's Friend, I guess I could show you my semblance." As just as he said that, his right arm suddenly morph into an ursa arm where the bony parts of the arm is a dark green Color while the fur stay the same pitch black Color of an ursa.

Ozpin and glynda both have a surprised look on their faces as they continued staring at the boy whose arm had changed form. " I call my semblance bio morph as you can see, I can change parts of my body into Grimm or animals. At first I can only hold onto the transformation for 10 seconds before my arm change back to normal because of exhaustion but now the transformation can last for a day and I can also do full body transformation but it can only last for a few minutes before I collapse and fell asleep for 2 days though" Ozpin had been listening attentively to raze explanation as his arm changed back to normal and with those details, ozpin pretty much decided to ask raze the most important decision raze will ever make in his life. "Very impressive mr raze, now instead of staying here, would you like to enroll into Beacon and be a huntsman and I'm am not joking me raze as I feel that you have the potential to be one of the best huntsman to have ever existed." Raze just look at ozpin with shock and amusement and pretty much decided to give his answer.

"Well to be honest, I don't think I would fit well at Beacon and I also think that the life of a huntsman would be good for me but then if you think I have the potential to be one of the best, I guess I accept your offer then" said the boy before offering his hand to thank ozpin for the offer.

Ozpin then took raze hand and shook it before asking raze with a tone of amusement, "well then mr raze, I would thank you for accepting my offer So now would you like me to bring you back to Beacon so we can start working on your uniform and paperwork?"

 **Hahaha, sorry for this late chapter even though this is only chapter 2 hahaha. Been busy with my part time job and also been dealing with my lack of sleep. Damn I really need to step up my game with this story if I really want to finish this so this chapter is done and as for the next chapter, it will pretty much follow the Canon storyline so there's not much difference between this story and Canon so I hope you guys have a good week and leave a review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm bored, should I go out or just go back to sleep" thought raze as he laid in bed. It's been five months since ozpin visited raze and bought raze to vale to do some paperwork for his admission into beacon. For the first two weeks, raze had been sitting at a desk in one of the classrooms writing down his particulars and also studying some things as he had been out of touch to society for four years. Once he was done with the paperwork, raze decided to head back to his log cabin before ozpin asked him whether he want to stay in vale instead of going back to the forest he called home.

Raze then thought about it then decided to accept ozpin suggestion so the headmaster decided to ask some of his connections to find a motel for him to stay at and after he managed to find one. Ozpin gave raze a scroll since he Doesn't have one and some money before he left Beacon to stay at the motel as he need some new clothes and also a new weapon as ozpin remind raze that he can't always rely on his semblance and since the school term hasn't start yet, ozpin gave raze permission to use the training room or go into the emerald forest to train himself whenever he felt like it.

So after raze managed to find the motel that he is going to stay in until the new term starts, he decided to find a part time job to earn some money since he feel bad for borrowing some money from ozpin. So raze spent a week finding a job before being hired to help set up audio equipment and stage lights at the local nightclub and concert hall. After being hired, raze then starts to explore vale and after finding a clothes store, he bought some blue jeans and cargo pants so that he can wear to work, a few polo shirts and some new underwear since he's been going commando when he was staying in the forest. He then head towards a weapon shop called "Slash and Shoot" that he pass by while finding the clothes store and he immediately ask the shop keeper whether he can order a completely customed weapon, once the shop keeper said that it would take four months for the weapon to be build to his specification, raze then pays the shop keeper the money and ask him to contact him once the weapon was done. Then for the next four months, raze been spending his time between working, training and studying until the shop called his scroll to inform his weapon is ready.

"Hello, excuse me, is this mr raze Beowulf?"

"Hello, yes this is raze, who is this?"

"Ok I'm the shop keeper from "Slash and Shoot" and I like to inform you that your weapon has finish being made and is ready to be picked up"

"Oh ok then I will be right over there within a few minutes"

"Ok then mr raze, hope u have a good day, thank you and goodbye."

"Ok goodbye"

Raze then off his scroll and immediately put on a black tanktop and blue jeans before running all the way towards the shop. When he arrives at the shop, raze immediately ask the shop keeper for his weapon.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my order that I made four months ago."

"Ah yes then you must be mr raze, can you wait a minute so I can grab your weapon at the back?"

"Ah ok sure"

The shop keeper then head toward the back of the shop and grab raze parcel before heading back to the counter and opening it up for raze to take a look at it.

" ok here's your weapon mr raze, a 8m doubled headed staff that can split in the middle to form two butterfly sword which can transform into a glock pistol"

"Hmm alright thanks this is Exactly what I wanted and can I also buy a holster?"

"No problem mr raze and have a nice days"

Once raze bought a holster, he changed his weapon to its gun mode and put it inside the holster before leaving the shop and think of what to name his weapon before he starts the school term next week. So while thinking of a name for his weapon he walk pass a shop and saw a mask which only Has a hole for the eyes on the right side of the mask while the left side is completely covered in dark green paint.

(Imagine deathstroke mask where it's inverted and instead of orange, it's dark green in Color)

"Damnnn, that mask looks cool, I should buy it since it will cover the left side of my face and prevent people from looking at my scar" raze thought. So he immediately went in the shop and bought mask while admiring the craftsmanship on the mask. After looking at the mask for a few more minutes he decided to put it on and head back to the motel before hearing an explosion on the rooftop.

"Woah!!! what the hell was that noise? I should go check it out." Raze then immediately changed both of his arm into huge raven black wings before flapping his arms where he shot straight up towards the rooftops where he saw glynda and a little girl with black hair which end with a red tip with a sniper rifle on the rooftop fighting against a person that is standing in a bullhead. "Hey that's glynda, I should quickly get there and help out." Raze then quickly fly towards the two ladies and as he got nearer, he quickly changed his arms back to normal and pull out his 2 guns and immediately starts shooting at the bullhead before landing next to glynda. "Sup glynda, who's that person your fighting right now?" Glynda then look towards her left and saw raze continuously firing at the bullhead not realising she was staring at raze since the mask was still covering his face. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" "Seriously glynda? Oh wait I forgot I was wearing this mask, anyway it's me raze, this is a nice mask right? I just bought this since its looks cool and while I was going back to the motel, I heard an explosion and quickly flew towards here." Glynda then looked a bit shock since she didn't expect him to be here but she just shrugged it off and continue attacking the bullhead before the person on the bullhead cause the ground behind them to explode which distracted the trio and it quickly flew off. The little girl then look at glynda with awe before saying " you're a huntress... Can I have your autograph!!!"

 **Ok here's chapter 3 and I actually wanted to post this earlier and write more but then I suddenly got a massive nosebleed which left my bathroom sink covered in it and I had to spend the time to clean it and remove the smell of blood . But don't worry, I'm still alive and feeling better but upload of new chapter might be getting slower as I'm getting even more busy with my part time job so take care and hope you like this!!!**


End file.
